slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pronto
'Pronto Geronimole, Wspaniały, Pronto Conqueror (bądź Pronto Zdobywca)' - członek Gangu Shane'a. Należy do rasy Molenoidów. Uwielbia się przechwalać i zawsze próbuje być w centrum uwagi. Czasami "stroi się w cudze piórka". Blaster Pronto to Sharpslinger Lightningbolt XD. Wygląd zewnętrzny Pronto to niski, grubiutki Molenoid o jasno fioletowym kolorze skóry. Ma kreci nos (ogólnie porównywany do kreta), czarne brwi, oraz wąsy. Nosi żółtą czapkę, na szyi ma czerwoną chustkę i bluzkę w biało-niebieskie paski. Pronto nosi czarne szelki z czarnym pasem z gwiazdą Shane'a. Ma przy pasie trzy wnyki, blaster nosi na plecach. Ma on także bardzo duże brązowe oczy. Śluzaki * Wzdętośluzak * Pajęczak * Armashelt * Brudny Łobuz * Fandango * Flaringo * Lariat * Polero * Zderzak * Skałowiec * Sliren * Szybkolot * Tazerling * Zębacz * Tormato * Pnączniak * Zamrażacz * Żelek * Kryształek * Bubbaleone * śluzak ziemi (chwilowo) Historia Pronto poznajemy w pierwszym odcinku serialu, kiedy okazało się, że nielegalnie pomieszkiwał sobie w Kryjówce. Przyłapał go na tym Eli podczas swojego pierwszego zejścia do ''Slugterry. ''Nie zostało stwierdzone czy słowa Pronto są zgodne z prawdą. Molenoid zawsze otwarcie mówi, że prowadził bardzo awanturnicze życie, bezustannie szukając przygody. Kiedy pierwszy raz spotkał Eli'a zaproponował mu pomoc - usługi tropiciela i przewodnika, gdyż wywietrzył okazję do przygód (a co za tym idzie do wzbogacenia się i zostania sławnym). W odcinku "Klucz do królestwa" stał się królem molenoidów, choć wyraźnie nie chciał piastować tej posady. thumb|Pronto łapie śluzaki Cechy charakteru Jest poszukiwaczem przygód i niestrudzonym traperem. Na każdym kroku zachwala swoją osobę, jak i zaznacza to, że wywodzi się z rasy urodzonych przewodników i traperów. Jednocześnie za wszelką cenę pragnie udowodnić swoją wyższość i największą kretowatość. Zawsze musi być w centrum uwagi. Pronto jest chciwy i często najpierw mówi/czyni, a później dopiero myśli. Tak też było, kiedy oddał połowę złota za weekend w Klubie Trep, nie przemyślawszy, czy jego towarzysze również się na to zgadzają. Z ogromnym żalem patrzy na to, jak jego przyjaciele odrzucają bogactwo (Eli wolał Enigmo, niż górę złota - "Zagrożony Gatunek") lub kiedy nie pozwalają mu na czyny idące w tym kierunku (np. gdy Eli nie pozwolił Pronto dołączyć do wyprawy do płonącego świata - "Odległy brzeg"). Jest bardzo niezdarny. Momentami nie panuje nad swoim zachowaniem przez co pakuje innych w kłopoty, jednak jest dobrym przyjacielem. Pełni rolę przewodnika po Slugterze. Często przypisuje sobie zasługi reszty członków drużyny ("To ja nauczyłem Eli'a wszystkiego co potrafi!" - "Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga"). Niekiedy uwydatnia się w nim tchórzliwość (np. "Śmierciogłębia") - najpierw zgrywa odważnego, aby później w obliczu zagrożenia uciekać najszybciej ze wszystkich; stać go jednak na czyny bohaterskie ( np. ocalenie śluzaków Fandango - ,, Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata" ). Jest narcyzem - bardzo dużo się przechwala. Cytaty, które świadczą, że Pronto się wywyższa Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza Świat pod naszymi stopami, część druga Dobijmy targu Awaria thumb|300px|Sedo - największy rywal Pronto Ciekawostki * '''Pronto' w języku Angielskim oznacza "szybko", w hiszpańskim "prędki" lub " wkrótce", a w włoskim "przygotowany" (w znaczeniu gotowy do działania). * Często pada ofiarą żartów Korda, a rzadziej Trixie oraz Eli'a. * W odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" powiedział, że ma dwa mózgi i zmartwił się, że tym samym będą smakowały duchom dwa razy lepiej. Później mówił tylko o jednym. * ''Wyrzut Molenoida ''to jego popisowa sztuczka, którą Kord i Trixie uważali za legendę. Wyrzut jednak się udał. * Pronto lunatykuje, o czym dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Dziedzictwo". * Pronto jest kucharzem Gangu Shane'a, lecz członkowie Gangu nie przepadają za jego kuchnią. * Pronto w odcinku "Świt Żywych Śluzaków" szukał "extra" torebki, gdyż potrzebował kieszonki na grzebień. ("Hmmm... zbyt dopasowana! Torebka Pronto musi być extra!") * Często mówi o sobie w "królewskiej" trzeciej osobie. * Pronto posiada umiejętność robienia wielkich, słodkich oczu. Jednak wrogowie i tak się nad nim nie litują. *Początkowo Pronto miał posiadać wąski, złoty blaster. *Potrawy przyrządzane przez niego mają dość swoisty "smak". ("Żeby strawić zapiekankę ala molenoid potrzeba naprawdę stalowego żołądka!" ''(cyt. Pronto.). *W odcinku "Dżentelmen i złodziejka" Dana Poor wyrwała mu lewą brew (chwile później odrosła mu z powrotem). * Jest jednym znanym Molenoidem, który stoi po "dobrej" stronie. *Nosi na sobie białą bieliznę w czerwone serduszka, co widać w odcinkach "Odpływ" i "Śluzobieg". *Marzy o nowej Mecha-bestii - Krecie ("Zagrożony gatunek") i nie cierpi swojego obecnego, słabego mecha Fernando. W odcinku "Bunt Mechów" był jednak zrozpaczony, gdy zghulowano Fernando. *Pronto kolekcjonuje szklane figurki, które zniszczyli kumple Cece'ego. *Mimo, iż jego ulubionym śluzakiem jest Flatulorhinkus, wyzywa go jakby go nie lubił. *Pronto najbardziej ze wszystkich bohaterów Slugterry przypomina siebie ze szkiców koncepcyjnych (różni się tylko blasterem). *W odcinku "Podziemie" popsuł windę, która prowadziła w głąb otchłani. *W odcinku "Co kryją podziemia", jako pierwszy zghulował swojego Vinedrilla. *W odcinku "Dziedzictwo" wspomina w rozmowie o swoim mózgu, choć powinien o '''mózgach', tak jak w odcinku "Śmierciogłębia" ( molenoidy mają dwa mózgi). *Pronto niezbyt lubi śluzaki. Traktuje je tylko jak amunicję. *Umie grać na flecie, zna jeden utwór (odc.: "Niepokonana Mistrzyni"). *W "Misja niezbyt możliwa" zaprzyjaźnił się z Burpym. *Jako jedyny z gangu używał dwóch niezwykle rzadkich śluzaków Eli'a : Kryształka i Burpy'ego. *W dzieciństwie posiadał rowerek. *Pronto jest bardzo zwinny i szybki, co udowodnił to w odcinku "Misja niezbyt możliwa" omijając lasery w więzieniu. *W odcinku "Klucze do królestwa" niechętnie został królem molenoidów. *Posiada takie same majtki jak Sedo (odcinek "Klucze do królestwa"). *Lubi muzykę typu smooth jazz (odc. "Dreszczyk gry"). *W jednym Slugisodes ma w wąsach robaki, a w nosie dżdżownicę, widoczne tylko z bliska. *Jego ulubionymi śluzakami są Żelek i Lariat, ale wygląda na to, że bardziej od nich lubi Pnączniaka. Co ciekawe, Pronto posiada o nich sporą wiedzę, sam nawet prowadził Slugisodes poświęcone Pnączniakom. *Śluzaki Eli'a zaatakowały go w odcinku "Studnia energii". *W odcinku "Studnia energii" czterokrotnie puścił bąka. *Początkowo miał się nazywać Pinto. *Sprowokował atak zdrajcy Blite'a. *W "Powrót" Maurice określił go mianem psa (cyt.: "A co z dziewczyną, trollem i psem?"). *W "Śluzball" komentatorzy nazwali go Pronto Geronimole, z czego wynika, że Geronimole to jego nazwisko. *Gdy Pronto w jednym ze Slugisoides, myślał nad strategią, pokazało się tam LOL. *W młodości miał brązowe włosy w formie irokeza. Później wyłysiał i zaczął nosić żółtą czapkę. *W młodości próbował uratować napadniętych Bogaczy, jednak nie powiodło mu się to i wysadził im przyczepę Granatnikiem. *W młodości w Pieczarze Chłodu wspinał się na wysoką górę w śnieżyce by uratować dziecko pewnej kobiety, którym to potem okazał się Zamrażacz. *Posiada on maskotkę molenoida, podobną ma Joules, tylko mniejszą. *W młodości nurkował w ruchomych piaskach, przez co umie w nich pływać i przeżyć. *Pronto lubi nazywać Korda "Jaskiniowcem". *Jest dobrym kartografem, potrafi narysować mapę w 3 sekundy. *Bardzo często puszcza bąki. * W jednym z odcinków dorysował na swoim liście gończym wąsy. * W odcinku "Promienny Dzień" zjadł skórkę od banana. * W filmie udowodnił, na co go stać - uratował Fandango przed dzikimi plemionami,a wcześniej samodzielnie pokonał Straggusa i Mongo * Śluzaki w serialu często robiły mu dowcipy. * W Slugterra Slug Fu Showdown Olbrzymi Żółw zjadł mu spodnie. * Pronto ma brata bliźniaka o imieniu Pinto, którego znał Will Shane Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Molenoidy Kategoria:Śluzostrzelec Kategoria:Podróżnicy Kategoria:Gang Shane'a Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Śluzogała Kategoria:Śluzobieg Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Traperzy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Pełnoletni Kategoria:Śluzostrzelcy